Wikinger: European Theater of War Wiki
Wikinger: European Theater of War is a historical realism mod for Company of Heroes 2. It is set on both fronts of the battle for Europe, between D-Day and VE Day. As the Allies begin to tighten the noose on the Third Reich with the combined offensives of Operation Overlord in the West and Bagration in the East the fate of the Europe hangs in the balance. Using technologically advanced weaponry never seen before and fielding some of the largest armies ever assembled in history these great powers will clash in countless attacking thrusts and counter thrusts right through to the final great Battle for Berlin. Now you can recreate the battles of this turbulent time in history with Wikinger: European Theater of War! Will you choose to lead The Red Army into Europe or Fight from the Beaches of Normandy with the Western Allies? Or alternately can you stem the tide of invaders with the battered but unbroken Wehrmacht or use your elite Waffen troops for one last great offensive gamble, relying on Wunderwaffen to win the day! While we are a long way from completion, we stand behind our mod knowing that it is an enjoyable experience. Each successive patch we roll out improves upon the one that preceded it. You can play it today by subscribing to the files on the steam workshop, by downloading from moddb.com or gamefront.com Overall Gameplay Company of heroes 2: Wikinger: European Theater of War mod is a semi-realism mod for the RTS game, in the game, you can easily feel the atmosphere of World War 2 in the year 1944. When the German Wehrmacht was scattered but not broken, when playing as OKW representing the Waffen-SS, you might feel the advantageous of very high war technology "Wunderwaffe" such as King Tiger, V1 rocket, STG44 and ZG 1229,... or commanding the legendary elite Fallschirmjäger into the an intense battlefield, Multiplayer Multiplayer, probably the most-played component of the original game, returns. The first Company of Heroes was acclaimed for being one of the greatest RTS games of its time. Company of Heroes 2 follows in the footsteps of its predecessor, with much being added and some things being changed. For better or worse, Relic has come out with another RTS game, and if you liked the multiplayer experience in the first one, you at least owe it to yourself to give this one a go. The five playable factions in Company of Heroes 2 are Campaign Plot The game's story focuses on the Eastern Front campaign as narrated through flashbacks by Lev Abramovich Isakovich, a Soviet Army lieutenant locked up at a gulag in Siberia in 1952. An Army officer interrogates him about his experiences during the war. Development https://companyofheroes.fandom.com/wiki/THQ%7CTHQ first announced the sequel to the acclaimed Company of Heroes in May 2012. THQ executive vice president of core games Danny Bilson noted that the publisher will continue working on Company of Heroes 2 following its launch next year. He said gamers can expect a "strong post-launch support digital content plan that enhances and expands the product's lifecycle." On December 19, 2012, publisher THQ filed for bankruptcy just after postponing the release date of the video game. The following month, on January 23, 2013, it was announced that THQ had sold Relic Entertainment to Sega for US$26.6 million as part of an auction of the company's properties as a result of the bankruptcy. On March 6, 2013, Sega announced that Company of Heroes 2 would be released in North America and Europe on June 25, 2013. A few weeks later, the company announced that the first closed beta would begin on April 2, 2013. The open beta was released to the public on June 4, 2013, after the stress tests and the closed beta sessions were finished. Reception Standalone Expansions References External links *Official Website Category:Browse